


Is Something Burning?

by ScentedStrangerCreation



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kaidan Appreciation Week, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedStrangerCreation/pseuds/ScentedStrangerCreation
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard get a little distracted while cooking





	Is Something Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> Kaidan Alenko Appreciation Week - It's booty day, y'all

“Hey,” Kaidan walked into the apartment holding two bags. He offered Shepard a quick kiss before continuing into the kitchen, “You ready to be introduced to a Canadian delicacy?”

"Kaidan—," Shepard groaned, rubbing a hand through her hair.

“Come on, let me cook for you." He walked over to her, "It’s very romantic, I promise.” 

“You know what else is romantic? Going out to see the sites and _not_ working to eat.” Shepard reached for a pair of pants, but Kaidan’s hand stopped her.

“Well I prefer the view up here.” He leaned against the counter, watching her, “I mean, we’re just going to end up back here anyway.” 

“Oh, is that right?” she crossed her arms, “very presumptuous of you, don’t you think?”

“Am I wrong?” he backed into the kitchen.

She shook her head, smiling as she followed him, “Alright, lets at least order something.

“No dice. I’m cooking” He started rummaging through the refrigerator, “You don’t have eggs?” He looked over his shoulder. “Beer, butter?”

“Of course, the three food groups.” she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes smiling, “I guess it's a good thing I brought all this.” he began to unpack his wares on the counter.

“So you really want me to just sit here and watch you cook?”

“You’re not watching me cook, you’re helping me drink beer.” He held out a bottle, “Now sit your ass down.”

“Is that how you speak to a superior officer?” she reached for the drink, but he didn’t let go.

“You’re not my superior officer anymore.” He teased.

“I am when we’re on my ship.”

“Good thing we’re not on your ship then.” He pulled the bottle towards him, bringing her close.

She rolled her eyes, “Alright, _Major_, what can I do to help?”

He finally released the bottle and stepped away, “Nothing. Sit.”

She complied, settling herself on a stool, watching him as he moved effortlessly through the kitchen.

“Where’d you learn to cook?”

“Jump Zero,” he answered, keeping his eyes on the knife as he chopped, “It was learn or starve.” He looked up, “What about you?”

She shrugged her shoulders, taking a swig of her beer.

“Hold on,” Kaidan put the knife down, “the _Great Commander Shepard_ doesn’t know how to cook?”

“The _Great Commander Shepard_ has been pretty busy,” she protested.

He smiled, sliding garlic and onions into the hot pan with a knife, “Finally, something I can do to impress you.” He picked up his drink and leaned on the counter.

“Jurys still out.” She eyed the sizzling pan before standing up and walking towards him, “Besides, there are _other things_ you do that impress me.”

He cleared his throat, setting his drink down as she stopped in front of him, “Oh really?” 

“Really.” She said, leaning close to his lips, but not quite touching.

“You’ll, uh—have to be more specific.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly stroking one hand beneath her shirt.

She smiled against him before pressing her mouth to his. He relented without hesitation, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. He groaned in appreciation as she slid her tongue into his mouth. His warm hands tightened around her hips as she arched against him. 

Without warning, he picked her up and set her on the counter, only breaking contact to pull her shirt over her head and toss it aside. His mouth quickly returned to her neck and collar as she loosened his belt and pants. He worked his was back to her mouth, sliding one hand to the back of her neck and the other slowly up her bare leg. Her breath hitched as he gently stroked the edge of her underwear before slipping beneath them.

“Kaidan, I—,” she couldn’t seem to make out a full sentence between breathing and his lips.

He picked her up again, moving over to the long wooden table. His biotics pulsed blue around her, and he stopped to catch his breath. She leaned back, enjoying his lingering gaze a moment before removing his shirt.

“You’re so beautiful—,” Kaidan sighed praises on her lips and skin as she worked his pants lower, and pulled him against her.

She was completely lost in him: his scent, his voice, his touch. She needed him. She—she smelled something burning.

“Kaidan—,”

“Jane—,”

“No, wait—,” she looked behind him.

The pan was ablaze. She could just barely make out her shirt burning brightly, apparently having been tossed onto the stove earlier.

“Oh shit,” the piercing cry of the fire alarm went off, and the sprinklers quickly followed.

They immediately separated, running towards the fire and to cover important data pads from the water. Shepard sprinted to the control panel, finally shutting off the downpour.

The silence was almost deafening after the blaring alarm. They stared at each other in shock, disheveled and wet. Jane was the first to laugh, but Kaidan quickly followed.

“So much for impressing you.” Kaidan walked over to the ruined pan, splashing through the small puddles on the ground.

“Step back!” A man burst through the apartment door.

“What the fu—,” Shepard covered herself with her arms.

“Everyone okay in here?” A woman asked, as several more people filed into the room. 

Firefighters.

“Sorry,” Kaidan walked forward, tossing Shepard his unburned shirt that she quickly pulled over her head, “Just a—little cooking accident.”

The firefighters left quickly, with minimal scolding. The apartment was soaked, and a thick smoke still hung heavy in the air.

“Well—,” Shepard shrugged her shoulders, smiling as Kaidan walked over to her again.

He wrapped his arms around her, “This wasn’t exactly how I pictured tonight.”

“Shepard,” a voice startled them apart again, “I received notification of an emergency alarm.” EDI walked into the room through the open door. 

“We’re fine EDI,” Shepard waved her off.

“Judging by your...dress, it would probably befit you to know that I—,”

“What’s going on?” Liara interrupted, pacing into the room.

Shepard sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead, both embarrassed and frustrated, “Everything’s fine.”

“What happen—,” Liara’s eyes scanned the soaked room, smoking pan, and finally Jane and Kaidan, both in various states of undress.

“What the hell…” Vega appeared in the doorway, followed quickly by Garrus and Wrex.

“Is everyone in a chatroom or something?” Shepard threw up a hand.

“I notified the crew as soon as soon as I noticed the alarm.” EDI answered.

“So, uh, what exactly...oh,” Vega’s question turned to laughter, presumably as he began to piece together the evenings’ events. 

“Can it, lieutenant.” Kaidan said, trying to discretely buckle his belt.

“Yes sir.” He saluted the major, still grinning widely. 

“You’d think the savior of the galaxy could afford her own shirt.” Garrus teased, leaning over to Wrex.

“And here I thought human mating was boring.” Wrex crossed his arms, “I’ve been watching the wrong vids.”

“Okay, shows over. Everyone out.” Shepard pointed to the hall, ushering out the peanut gallery.

She shut the door behind them, locking it. Once their voices disappeared, she turned around and leaned against the door, “I am _never_ living this down.” 

Kaidan walked over, “Oh, I don’t know.” He leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of the door, “The fish tank thing is still pretty fresh.” She pushed him away, but he held tight. 

He smiled down at her in his arms, brushing a strand of soaked hair behind her ear, “Want me to order a pizza?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She kissed him and pulled away, “But first, we have some very important business to finish, in the shower.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

He followed her eagerly up the stairs.


End file.
